This investigation is to determine: (a) the efficacy and clinical usefulness of ESWL for disintegration of gallblader stones, (b) the incidence and severity of side effects that might result from such treatment and the value of adjuvant chemolysis with a combination of ursodeoxycholic acid and chenodeoxycholic acid.